


Don't tell Steve

by djarinbarnes



Series: Sebastian Stan [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Bucky Is In Love, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Riding, Steve doesn't show up at the agreed time, Vacation, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinbarnes/pseuds/djarinbarnes
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Sebastian Stan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Don't tell Steve

You'd spent most of the day at the beach. You'd soaked up the sun, felt the water against your skin on the private beach belonging to the beautiful beach house you'd rented for the weekend. The beach house you'd rented with the boys was a part of your annual summer getaway, it was luxurious, more luxurious than the year before. You'd shown up earlier than your two best friends, wanting to get comfortable and know all the good spots before they arrived. The grand beach house had everything you all needed and more, you didn't even know why you all had agreed on such a big place to begin with.

The large beach house towered in front of you as you stepped out of you convertible, pushing the sunglasses into your hair, shutting the car door behind you. You gazed upon the beautiful white house, three stories blocking the sun from your view. You smiled as you grabbed your bag from the backseat, not bothering to close the roof, considering it was 100 degrees, in the middle of the summer. You went through the whole place, throwing your bag on the bed in the room with the view over the private beach, and you sighed, picking up your phone.

**d-bags ♡**

**you** (2:16 pm)

when are you guys arriving? 🥺☹️

 **you** (2:17pm)

I know I'm a little early, but rather that than being late!😁

 **steev** (2:20pm)

I'm caught up with something that needs to  
be taken care of before I can go.🙄 I'm sorry.☹️  
I'll see if I can make it by tomorrow. 😩

 **steev** (2:21pm)

☹️🧨💣🚽💩💩

 **buck** (2:22pm)

typical you steve!👅

 **you** (2:24pm)

i miss you guys. it's been forever. 💗

 **buck** (2:28pm)

getting in the car now. be there in an hour. 🏎💨

 **you** (2:30pm)

it's boring here without you 😞

 **buck** (2:30pm)

see you soon 😉

You sighed as you tossed your phone on the bed. You grabbed you bikini out of your bag, stripping down to your Eve costume. You slipped on the bright red set you'd bought for the occasion, seeing as you'd being wearing the same bikini for the past three years. You tip-toed out of the house, walking across the warm tiles beside the swimming pool until you pushed your toes into the sand with a sigh. You'd been looking forward to this vacation for the last month, seeing your two best friends again after months of being apart. They'd both been caught up with work, and with Bucky's newly acquired promotion, the three of you were more than ready to celebrate in each other's company.

The fresh breeze that entered your nostrils as you walked closer to the waves tumbling softly onto the shore reminded you of when you were younger. The three of you would always go to the beach when you needed each other; a simple text from either of you gathered all three of you as quickly as possible. Your two best friends had helped you over many steep mountains, the path rocky and tricky, but somehow you'd always climbed it and succeeded. Likewise for the boys. You were always there for each other.

Your feet were slowly engulfed by a wave, you bit your lip at the coldness of the ocean as you stepped further out into the blue oblivion. There was no one in sight, and the only sound around you was the soft sound of waves crashing and breaking against each other. After a few, long minutes, you decided on walking back to the beach house, but stopped just before the tiles started, throwing yourself on one of the lounging chairs seated snugly in the sand. You dozed off slightly, awakening sometime later by a car horn honking somewhere on the other side of the beach house. You quickly rose to your feet, smiling at the thought of company.

You hurried into the house, looking around for any sign of the car-horn-honking guest. The clock read 3:41pm, so it had to be Bucky. Suddenly, a pair of warm muscular arms snuck around your waist, and you yelped, a soft laugh emitting from the person behind you. 

"Hey Y/N" the soft voice belonging to Bucky flowed into your ears. You squealed and turned around, hugging the man before you tightly. "I guess you really did miss me, huh?" you nodded into his chest, smiling widely. "Hey, look... I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I could've been there. A break up is never fun." He said before you pulled out of his grasp.

"It's okay. I managed. You were busy with your new promotion and all." You smiled and walked into the kitchen, finding the bar after opening a few cabinets. You pulled out a bottle of vodka, found the orange juice in the fridge, grabbing two glasses from one of the upper cabinets. You mixed the two beverages stronger than intended, and Bucky watched you with wide eyes and a smirk. "To congratulate you on your new promotion" You said as you handed him one of the glasses. "Cheers!" He smiled and you clinked glasses, both of you taking a big gulp, maintaining eye contact. You winced as the liquid ran down your throat, and Bucky laughed at your reaction. "Put on your fucking trunks. We're lounging by the pool!" You said as you turned around, walking out onto the patio, drink in hand. You sat on the edge of the pool, slipping your legs into the lukewarm water, heated by the sun.

He joined you a few minutes later, white trunks low on his hips, his muscular chest more prominently trained than last year. You literally fucked him with your eyes behind the dark glass of your sunglasses, praying he wouldn't notice. He sat down at the other side of the corner, his sunglasses resting comfortably on the bridge of his nose, as he sipped his drink slowly. "Anything you wanna do today? Should we go somewhere?" He asked as he sat his drink down on the edge of the pool. 

"Sure, sounds lovely. Theres this really beautiful place just a few yards down to the left here." you pointed to the beach and he smiled. "I checked it out earlier. It's just the beach at the bottom of that cliff over there." You turned your body slightly, pointing at the tall formation of rock growing tall a few miles away. "It's amazing and secluded. I haven't seen anyone here yet." You said as you sipped more of your drink, slowly getting used to a prominent taste of vodka that lingered.

He smiled as he stood up, grabbing your hand and pulling you into his chest. You giggled as you sprinted towards the beach, Bucky hot on your tail as he followed you. The soft sand slowly turned to sand mixed with stone the further you got from the beach house, and you slowed down, not wanting to hurt yourself. Bucky smiled as he caught up to you, capturing you with his arms from behind. "Gotcha" he whispered in your ear, sending goosebumps down your spine. You'd always been comfortable around Bucky, you'd always been close, not bothering to be careful when touching each other. It'd always been friendly between the two of you, but many thought you were dating because you were so comfortable around each other.

You leaned your head back into his shoulder, relaxing into his arms, sighing deeply. His arms traced up your arms, his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on your skin. You sucked in a breath as his lips gently ghosted over your shoulder, slowly peppering soft kisses, testing the waters. You granted him more space, leaning your head to the side, inviting him closer. His light peppering turned into sloppy kisses up your throat, along your jawline as he slid his hands up your body to turn your head, looking you in the eyes before kissing your lips gently.

You'd be lying to yourself if you told yourself you hadn't thought of this many times over the years, but the time was just never right. Sure you'd kissed before in a drunken haze to get a creep off your tail at some shady bar downtown years ago, but this was happening when you were both (slightly) sober. You turned to face him, his hands running down your body to rest on your ass carefully, still being thoughtful not to cross any of your boundaries. Your lips found his as your hands slid up his body to grasp at the nape of his neck, urging him to keep on going.

He slowly undid the knot that held the bikini securely around your torso, pulling away from you to lift the garment over your head. You smiled as he watched his hand travel up the side of your body, softly caressing the sensitive skin on the underside of your breast. "You're so beautiful. I've wanted this for so many years... You're just so out of my league" he sighed as his hand grasped your breast firmly, biting his lip as you moaned lightly.

"You're not the only one..." You smiled as you backed him up against a huge rock, pushing him down to sit on it. You decided than now was finally the time to fulfill your dream about sucking his cock, the cock you'd longed for, for as long as you can remember. You'd seen him naked many times, once completely erect when you'd walked in on him getting himself off a few years back. He'd taken it with a smile, and there'd been nothing weird between you afterwards. Your hands found the waistband of his trunks, pulling them toward you slightly to help his stiff member loose from the tight restraints. He lifted his hips off the rock as you pulled the trunks down, biting your lip seductively at him, then grabbing his cock in your hand, giving it a few strokes. He bit his lip as he pushed the trunks off his legs, grabbing your neck, pulling you in for a heated kiss. His tongue slid against yours and you moaned, his cock twitched in your hand and he bit onto your lower lip, dragging it slightly. You pulled your lip from his teeth and left open-mouthed kisses down his body.

You fell to your knees and your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, his hands pushed through your hair and held it back as you sucked the thickness of his girth into your mouth. You watched as his eyes fell closed, a deep groan falling past his lips, encouraging you to bop your head at as faster pace. You grabbed what you couldn't fit in your mouth, letting your spit run in between your fingers and down the side of his cock, making it easier for your hand to slip up and down. "Fuck that feels so good," he groaned as his hands fisted your hair tightly, making you moan around him. The muscles in his legs tensed as you kept his cock engulfed in your mouth, taking him deeper, wanting to make him cum. The head of his cock hit the back of your throat and you fought back the tears welling up in your eyes as he let out a strangled moan, releasing his warm cum down your throat. You swallowed everything he had to give, pulling off him with a slight pop, biting your lip sweetly at him.

"Fucking hell Y/N, if I knew you'd treat me that well, I'd chosen to seduce you earlier." He smirked as he pulled the trunks up his legs, tucking himself back in, helping you put on your bikini top. "Let's head back to the beach house and I'll.. treat you real nice as well." He offered as his hands grasped your ass tightly, pulling you into his body, his lips finding yours in a desperate kiss. He groaned into your mouth as he tasted himself on your tongue, your hands running through his hair. You nodded as you stepped back, grabbing his hand, pulling him back towards the beach house.

When you returned, he threw you on one of the lounge sofas, pushing the trunks off himself yet again before stripping you of your bikini as you giggled underneath the soft kisses of his lips. His mouth traveled down your body, kissing the inside of your thighs, goosebumps sneaking their way across your skin. His mouth finally found your clit and you let out a long moan, your arousal finally getting the attention it was so desperately longing for. Bucky's tongue worked wonders against your bundle of nerves, he was exploring every part of your vulva like no one ever had done before. He ate you out for what felt like an eternity, since he would tease you by bringing you close to the edge and then completely stopping before picking back up when you'd come down slightly, completely ignoring your whimpers and complaints.

"Fuck me, Bucky, please, I need you so badly." You moaned as your hands gripped his hair tightly, trying to pull him up your body. He finally gave in to your begs, kissing his way up your stomach, latching his mouth onto your right nipple. You moaned at the sensation, biting your lip harshly and letting out a gasp as the head of his cock pushed into you. He went slow, letting you adjust to his size. He was long and thick, your heat engulfing him snugly and he let out a moan. His lips found yours as he held himself over you, working his cock into you further and further with each thrust, feeling your arousal wetting his cock to grant him easier access to your pleasure.

Your lips moved against each other hotly, your moans mixing as they left your mouths, his thrusts increasing in force and speed, your hands sliding up his sides to grasp the hairs at the back of his neck tightly. Your tongues slid against one another and Bucky pulled back slightly, looking down to where your bodies met so perfectly. He bit his lip as he watched his cock sliding in and out of your tight core and you moaned at the sigh of him. You lifted your legs higher against your chest, the new found angle making his cock hit deeper inside you, your moans increasing in volume as he thrusted into you harder. 

Bucky rolled you both over, seating you on top of him, sliding into you deeper and grinding his hips against yours harshly, his cock buried to the hilt. His hands gripped your hips tightly, his pubic bone grinding against your bundle of nerves harshly and you threw your head back and let out a throaty moan. "Fuck, Bucky, I'm so fucking _close._ " You moaned and he sped up his trusts, biting down on his lip, watching you writhe on top him.

"Touch yourself for me, darling." He commanded seductively, biting down on his lip, dragging another moan from you. You slid your hand down his stomach, separating your fingers, sliding them down on both sides of your entrance, feeling Bucky's think cock sliding in and out of you. You moaned as you started rubbing circles on your clit, biting down on your lip as your orgasm approached quickly. His movements beneath you grew sloppier, you could feel his climax approaching as well, the groans emitting from his throat a clear indication of that. You shrieked as your orgasm washed over you, you walls clamping tightly around his cock as you kept grinding your hips against his. Bucky let out whispers of curses, shutting his eyes tightly as the euphoria washed over him, emptying his load into your welcoming heat.

You bit your lip as your eyes found his, his lips curving into a teethy grin. "That was... really something else." Bucky said, you responded with a giggle and let your hands travel down his arms, grabbing his hands in yours. He kissed the back of your hand and then let it fall, sliding his hand to your neck, his thumb caressing your cheek. You slipped off him, letting gravity take its toll on the liquids in and between your bodies. "So what happens now?" he said as you shrugged your shoulders and rose from his lap, wandering off to grab something to clean you both off. You found a few tissues and grabbed your phone before returning to Bucky's side, giggling as you looked at your lockscreen. You unlocked your phone and you showed Bucky the texts. He let out a laugh.

**d-bags ♡**

**steev** (3:16pm)

I just want this shit over by now

 **steev** (3:18pm)

why did I choose a job like this?!😩

 **steev** (3:19pm)

🥵🔪🔪

 **steev** (3:26pm)

I'm gonna need some serious alcohol this weekend.🍻🍻🍻

 **steev** (3:36pm)

I got a feeling y'all are ignoring me. 

**steev** (3:42pm)

now I'm convinced you're ignoring me.

 **steev** (3:52pm)

come on guys, entertain me!?🙄🙄

 **steev** (4:01pm)

fucking hell 🧨🧨🧨

 **steev** (4:12pm)

okay just ignore me. I'm sorry!!!!!

 **steev** (4:13pm)

can't wait to see you two tomorrow. 

**steev** (4:13pm)

☹️☹️☹️

"You know..." Bucky started. "I don't think we should tell Steve. You know he hates third-wheeling..." You bit your lip as his thumb stroked your hip. You gathered the mess on his stomach with the tissues while biting your lip, deep in thought. "... Hey? Love? Earth to Y/N?" you shook your head as Bucky finally broke through to you, he was waving his hand in front of your face and he laughed when you came out of the trance. "Dicked you down too good?" he smirked and you hit his shoulder softly. He smiled and leaned up to kiss your lips. You pulled him with you to the outdoor shower, turning on the water to clean both of your bodies. "So what about Steve? I don't think we should tell him just yet. I want to explore this, with you. Figure out what we could build together. Before we go around telling Steve, or anyone about us." You smiled and nodded.

"Don't tell Steve. Got it."


End file.
